


Chance is the fool's name

by acatbyanyothername



Series: October 2020 prompts [24]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Flufftober 2020, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Obi Wan is tired, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives, this is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acatbyanyothername/pseuds/acatbyanyothername
Summary: An chance meeting during the war
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: October 2020 prompts [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954327
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	Chance is the fool's name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lilibet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilibet/gifts).



> For flufftober day 24 : Serendipity

He hadn't expected to see Qui Gon. 

The battle had been grueling and exhaustion pulled at every fiber of Obi Wan's being. He hadn't been prepared for Qui Gon's gentleness. 

The other man had laid aside Obi Wan's armor piece by piece until the General was completely stripped away.

Gentle hands, soft words, comforting embrace. Obi Wan let Qui Gon take care of him without protest. Finally when night and silence had long fallen over the camp, Obi Wan breathes.

There is no luck, no happy coïncidences, only the Force. Obi Wan felt grateful that it had not abandoned him.

**Author's Note:**

> Will be crossposted on tumblr later today


End file.
